


Too in love

by Just_a_gay_furry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_gay_furry/pseuds/Just_a_gay_furry
Summary: Akaashi wakes up and relizes he wants to spend the rest of his life with bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Too in love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Please enjoy this little fic :) no angst, just fluff! 
> 
> Please check out my other works if you like this one! 
> 
> Ty!!

Akaashi was completely, utterly in love. 

Even after four years together, akaashi was still in what people called the "honeymoon" phase of their relationship. 

It was hard not to be in love with bokuto. He was the sweetest, kindest, best looking guy akaashi had ever met. 

Not only did akaashi love bokuto, but bokuto loved akaashi. He showed it quite often, through tight hugs and tender kisses that made akaashi's heart flutter. 

That's why, during a sleepy morning cuddle session, akaashi decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man tucked around him. 

Akaashi's eyes were low and sleepy, his head resting on Bokuto's chest. He felt like he was being lolled back to sleep by ocean waves. 

He caught sight of bokuto's sleeping, peaceful face, and akaashi nearly melted into the sheets. He reached up and pecked a good morning kiss to bokuto's cheek.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." akaashi knew that bokuto liked to be woken up gently and slowly, otherwise he tended to be much more "chaotic" akaashi had learned. 

Bokuto groaned as his eyes fluttered open, his bright yellow eyes gleamed in the early morning sunlight, and akaashi thought they looked like stars. 

"'Kaashi…" bokuto turned to his side and wrapped an arm around akaashi's waist. Akaashi marveled at how sculpted his boyfriend was. Even when they were still in high school, akaashi was still astounded at how buff he was. 

Akaashi pressed another kiss to bokuto's face, this time to the corner of his mouth. "You have practice today" 

"Yeh i know…" bokuto mumbled into the crook of akaashi's neck. "Don' wanna get up yet…"

Akaashi chuckled at his partner. He knew exactly what would make him up. 

Akaashi pressed a warm, passionate kiss to bokuto's lips. Bokuto's eyes widened, his face flushed from the sudden affection. 

Akaashi pulled away, their eyes meeting. 

It was then that akaashi knew. He knew one hundred percent that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with bokuto koutarou, the man he had fallen in love with. There was no one else he wanted but him. No one. 

Akaashi caressed bokuto's cheek softly. He looked bokuto directly into his eyes, his legs straddling bokuto's hips. He had bokuto pinned down and he noticed that he was blushing. 

"Koutarou?" Akaashi tilted his head to the side.

"Keiji?" Akaashi shivered at the sound of bokuto using his first name. 

"I want to get married." Akaashi said suddenly. "God. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my koutarou" akaashi pressed a kiss to bokuto's forehead. 

When akaashi pulled back, he saw that bokuto was crying. He panicked, thinking he said something wrong. 

"Really?" Bokuto was trembling, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Yes. I do." Akaashi smiled as he pressed yes another kiss to bokuto's forehead.

"Hold on." Akaashi was nearly startled as Bokuto pushed akaashi off of him. 

He rummaged through his bedside table, before producing a small velvet box. Bokuto opened the box, and akaashi nearly cried. Inside, was a diamond engagement ring. 

"Akaashi...will you marry me?" Bokuto looked nervous, even though akaashi was certain that bokuto knew the answer would be yes. 

"Yes. Oh my God yes." Akaashi pulled bokuto into a kiss, and they knew that this was where they were supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! 
> 
> Comments and critism are very much welcome:)


End file.
